


Daddy's Boy

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [2]
Category: Inception
Genre: Buttsex, Daddy Kink, Drabble, GobbledyGook, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Arthur/Eames kink drabble :)<br/>Arthur has dad issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Boy

Eames had a satisfied smirk on his face as Arthur slid himself down Eames' cock. Arthur, who was on his back, was a shameless wreck and moaned out obscenities, called Eames daddy in a voice that should only belong to a child. It was getting Eames over worked and harder inside of Arthur's tight passage. Daddy. A simple word that made Eames tingle with lust.

"Mmmm. Harder daddy..." Arthur moaned softly. "Please."

Arthur's face was twisted in a pout and Eames almost felt like this wasn't happening. It was so surreal and Eames complied. He thrust into Arthur as hard as he could manage. And Arthur took it.

"Fuck!" Arthur panted.

The bed was shaking and the headboard repeatedly made a thudding noise against the wall. Soon the noises would stop and Arthur would be  
fucked out of his mind beside Eames.

"I love you daddy..."


End file.
